1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exhaust treatment systems and more particularly relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for ensuring proper assembly of an exhaust system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine performance is becoming increasingly important under a growing demand for safe, reliable, and environmentally friendly transportation. Pursuant to achieving safe, reliable, and environmentally friendly transportation, is the implementation of effective exhaust treatment systems. Properly assembling exhaust treatment systems is a necessary component to providing effective exhaust treatment systems.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art exhaust treatment system 100. The depicted system 100 includes an inflow subassembly 140, a first intermediate subassembly 130, a second intermediate subassembly 120, an outflow subassembly 110, and a set of subassembly fasteners 160. The system 100 also includes a pressure sensing member 150 for sensing the pressure in the inflow subassembly 110 and the second intermediate subassembly 130.
The performance of the exhaust treatment system 100 is dependent upon proper ordering (or sequencing) and rotational alignment of the various subassemblies 110, 120, 130, and 140. For example, in an embodiment where the first intermediate subassembly 130 is a catalytic converter and a second intermediate subassembly 120 is a filter, erroneously placing the filter 120 before the catalytic converter 130 would render the exhaust treatment system 100 useless from an emissions control standpoint. Also, as the pressure sensor 150 is substantially linear in shape and enters both the outflow subassembly 110 and the first intermediate subassembly 130 at openings that are similarly rotationally aligned. Accordingly, the outflow subassembly 110 and first intermediate subassembly 130 must be properly aligned for the pressure sensor to be able to properly enter the subassemblies 110, 130. In a scenario wherein the various subassemblies 110, 120, 130, and 140, are improperly ordered or aligned, the effectiveness of the exhaust treatment system 100 is forfeited.